monster_girls_and_war_crimesfandomcom-20200214-history
Titans
Titans Titans are the collective name of large military mech that usually stand as a FLAGSHIP MECH for mechanized offensives. Titans come in many variants specifically # Midget Titans: They are usually about 40-60 feet tall # Dwarf Titans: These are the second most common type of false titan. They usually stand at 61-90 # Titan: These are the least common titan as they stand at roughly Empire state building levels of height. There is a sub class known as True Titans which stand from Empire state building to Space elevator in terms of height. There are only 3 true titans. As well there is only 80 titans in known existence at the moment. Only 40 are still used/operable List of titans by ISUN complient country # United States of America (20 titans) * Ark: Rendered destroyed during the Second world war * Carthus: Rendered irreparable due to German titan Vektor * Lier: Scrapped/unfinished construction. To costly for armament * Letra: A dwarf titan in the museum of Mechanized history located in New Jeresy * Vektor: A midget titan Captured during the second world war, currently on display in the Los Angelos museum of imperial war machines * Center: A Titan that was constructed in a joint commission by Japan and the United states with the support of England and Mann Co. Currently on display in England with Atlas. Currently active. * Sister: A rare dwarf-ghost titan that was disassembled under orders by American After-war command. Only the head remains and is on display in Tokyo. * Kentucky: A failed titan that never made it past the drawing boards in Kentucky. To costly for production * Venirial: A captured German Titan from the first world war. Currently under going modernization * Cema: A Dwarf titan that is in currently crippled and is being scrapped in Austria. * Metric: A Dwarf titan lost in the ocean due to German WOLF PACK * Mission: A titan that is in active duty in Europe * Assignment: A dwarf titan tasked to support Mission * Joke: A Grand-Dwarf Titan tasked to support Mission. * Mistral: A midget titan under going sea worthy tests * Titanicus: Americans Ghost true titan, built in a unknown date and is currently theorized to arrive again some time in the future. As well is the reason Titans are called titans. ''' * The rest have no need to be mentioned # '''England (7 Titans) * Minister: A ruined Dwarf titan * Mektrsal: A art project turned war machine during the blitz, destroyed during the blitz. * Fenrir: Fuka-Class Dwarf titan turned into a National guard asset in England * Fetra * Jourmungand: A Descendant True Titan taken from the Swedish rumored to be made of the shed scales of Jourmundgand. Still active * CE-CE-B: A ghost Dwarf titan that is still active * Atlas: The Sky-scrapper sized true Titan, produced on the core of the primal Atlas. Japan during the Sino-Anglo War attempted to steal it. Failed but did find the core of Oceanius #'Demon Land: 5 titans' *Nocturne: A greater Titan currently used as a museum and mobile fortress in the border defense *Emission: A Dwarf titan stolen Germanny during the After-War scavenging. Active *Release: A Dwarf Titan stolen from Japan during the Sino-Anglo war. Active *Pleasure: A Grand-Titan used as the capital war machine in the Captial of Demarius. Currently active as the crowns means of defense *Edge: A midgit titan destroyed due to an earth quake. #'Japan 15 Titans' #1-10 Destroyed records of titans were destroyed during the fire bombing of the Terin Freighter. Only names that survived were #"MANTRA, Sisrer. Oni, Chang, Shiki, Oda, Garon. Odanaga, Demon, King." *Moktra: A active demi Dwarf titan, under going retrofitt *Mektra: Helping the American border patrol of Russia. Midgit titan *Moshi: A art project turned war machine currently used in a painting in England with a company of other mechs. *Mancabus: A Titan used internal defense *'Oceanius: The Tower of babylon titan, the youngest of three true titans. Powered on the core of Oceanus' # India (1 Titan) * Shiva: Lost in transit due to accidental teleportation incident. Broken arrow incident, grand titan. ISUN non compliant countries # Russia (3 Titans known) * Ivan: A titan which WAS used in Moscow until a terrorist attack severed its leg * Rasputin: A dwarf-Scout titan currently under going repairs and was seized by Ukraine out of spite. * Surabaya: A midget titan: lost. Category:Lore